Love Of Life
by boolovers
Summary: Keseharian hidup pria manis bernama Choi Seungkwan bersama orang tercintanya Jeon Hansol :) VerKwan, Hansol, Vernon, Seungkwan, Seungchol, Jeonghan, Wonwoo, Joshua, Moonbin, Lee Chan, Seventeen, Astro, mingyu, seokmin, dokyeom, somi, Nancy,
1. One

Dimohon kebijaksanaan para pembaca untuk mendukung author kecil-kecilan ini untuk berkembang biak dengan memberikan review, fav, save, atau apalah terserah yang penting ninggalin jejak aja, biar author makin semangat nulisnya :)

Choi Seungkwan, 23 tahun. Manja dan menggemaskan, cerewet, dan tak terkendali. Namun kadang kala bisa sangattt bijak dalam menyikapi persoalan hidup, kadang bisa juga tidak sama sekali*nahloh Bar bar ? Iyaaaa.

Seungkwan terlahir dari keluarga yang kaya raya dari pasangan Choi Seungchol dan Choi Jeonghan. Sang papa adalah seorang pemilik Choi Corporation. Perusahaan nomor 1 dan terbesar di Korea Selatan.

Ia dikenal sebagai pemimpin yang sangat tegas dan begitu ditakuti oleh bawahannya dan ia juga tidak pernah bermain-main dengan tindakannya, terlebih bila menyangkut kelangsungan perusahaan dan keluarga tercintanya.

Akan tetapi, Semua sifat tegas dan dingin sang kepala keluarga ini luntur begitu saja bila sudah berhubungan dengan anak dan istrinya. Yoon Jeonghan. Yang sekarang sudah beralih marga menjadi Choi.

Dianugerahi paras cantik dan dikenal sebagai ratunya aegyo, Jeonghan tidak pernah dikalahkan oleh siapapun kecuali sang anak yang bernama Choi Seungkwan. Keimutan Seungkwan serta bakat beraegyonya 100 telah menurun pada sang anak, karena ia selalu bisa meluluhkan segalanya. Terutama Vernon, pria tervavorit seorang Choi Seungkwan.

Punya sahabat sejak kecil bernama Moonbin, meski sudah kenal baik dengan Moonbin, kadang kala suami si manis masih saja merasa cemburu melihat kedekatan keduanya yang bak sepasang kekasih.

Selain Moonbin, Seungkwan juga memiliki sahabat lainnya bernama Lee Chan. Bermimpi menjadi seorang idol atau dancer ternama, sehingga membuat kuliahnya terbengkalai karena sibuk mengikuti audisi ajang pencarian bakat dan agency ternama kesana kemari. xD

Jeon Hansol Vernon, 25 tahun. Pria muda bertangan dingin ini Memiliki kepribadian yang sangat misterius dan berkhsrisma. Memiliki pancaran pesona yang amat luar biasa. Dan diusia mudanya seperti sekarang ini, dia bahkan telah sukses menjadi pengusaha yang paling disegani baik di dalam negeri maupun diluar negeri.

Merupakan anak dari pasangan Jeon Wonwoo dan Jeon Joshua. Sang ayah Jeon Wonwoo merupakan seorang dokter bedah sekaligus pemilik rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan. Memiliki ekspresi wajah yang sangat dingin, namun berhati hangat. Jarang berbicara, namun bila sudah bersama sang istri semua image dingin yang dimilikinya akan sirna.

Jeon Joshua, berparas cantik, dan bila dibandingkan dengan Jeonghan sang besan, ia dikenal lebih tenang, namun juga tak kalah cerewetnya dengan Jeonghan. Ber-aegyo tapi tidak seprofesional sahabatnya atau besan tercintanya Choi Jeonghan.

Terakhir, Hansol itu kelemahannya adalah Seungkwan. Hidupnya hanya untuk Seungkwan seorang. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak orang sudah menghampiri dan menggoda dirinya. Yang terbaik dan satu-satunya cinta dalan hidup Vernon adalah Seungkwan.

"Sayang pengen dipeluk" ujar pria mungil berparas cantik pada pria berbadan tegap dihadapannya yang sekarang sedang sibuk mempersiakan diri untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Mengeryit heran dengan tingkah si manis, namun tetap saja sang dominan berbalik dan merengkuh tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Ada apa hmm?" Vernon berucap sambil mengelus-elus punggung sempit sang istri dengan penuh rasa cinta.

"Kangenn~ :")" ucap Seungkwan sambil mendusel-duselkan wajah manisnya di dadang bidang sang suami.

"Manisnya.." Hati Vernon berteriak histeris melihat tingkah imut sang submisif.

Gemas dengan tingkah sang istri, Vernon tak ambil pusing untuk membalas gumanannya lagi, namun langsung menangkup wajah gembil nan manis itu, yang kemudian dengan cepat ia putuskan jarak antara keduanya.

Disesapnya dalam bibir atas dan bawah si mungil. Tidak ada tuntutan didalam ciuman tersebut, hanya ada cinta yang teramat besar yang ia coba salurkan pada sang istri.

Sensasi manis menyeruak dari bibir orang kesayangannya itu. Seperti vanilla, begitu sekiranya Vernon merasakan bibir Seungkwan yang selalu menjadi candunya.

Sedangkan Seungkwan, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti ritme ciuman yang diberikan oleh sang suami.

Mengeratkan tautan bibir keduanya dengan menggantungkan kedua lengannya dileher suami tercintanya tersebut. "Ugh ciuman Vernon memang yang terbaik" batin Seungwan berkata dengan penuh rasa bahagia.

"Arhmmm.." Sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir si manis, karena dengan kurang ajarnya tangan kekar sang suami meremas pantat berisi milik Seungkwan.

Keduanya terbuai semakin dalam, hingga tiba-tiba rasa sesak menyeruak di dada Seungkwan. Menepuk-nepuk pelan legan sang suami meminta agar tautan keduanya untuk dilepaskan.

Mengerti akan maksud sang istri dengan perasaan tidak relanya Vernon melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Menyisakan untaian saliva yang entah milik siapa melesak keluar dari celah bibir keduanya.

Dengan susah payah Seungkwan mencoba untuk menstabilkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah. Tidak lupa semburat merah kerap menghiasi pipi gembil milik si manis.

Begitu menggemaskan, sehingga Vernon tidak sanggup untuk menahan agar dirinya tidak menerkam sang istri lagi.

Diciuminya seluruh permukaan wajah Seungkwan, dahi, pipi, hidung, dagu, bahkan sesekali Vernon masih menghisap bibir mungil sang istri dikala ia tidak sengaja membuka bibir mungilnya lantaran masih harus meraup oksigen sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Ihhh... Udah dong nyiumnya, masih susah nafas ni" rajuk Seungkwan pada sang suami.

"Kau terlalu menggoda istriku, dan sayang bila aku lewatkan" seringaian nakal muncul disudut bibir Vernon sambil tangan kurang ajarnya itu masih sibuk mengelus-elus punggung sempit istrinya dan sesekali meremas pantatnya juga.

"Aku lelahh~" ucap seungkwan frustasi karena suami tercintanya itu tak kunjung ingin melepaskan pelukan hangat keduanya.

"Pergi saja sana, nanti kau terlambat"

"Hei apa aku tidak salah dengar, istri manisku ini mengusirku, setelah tadi menggodaku dan minta dipeluk dan jangan lupa kau juga bilang jika kau merindukan aku?" Monolog vernon tidak mau kalah.

"Lupakan! Aku tidak jadi ingin dipeluk, dan siapa juga yang bilang rindu ?" Ucap Seungkwan sambil membuang muka malu, tidak sanggup menatap mata sang suami yang sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan seringaian nakal dan mematikan khas seorang Jeon.

Cup...

Sekali lagi Vernon mencuri ciuman dibibir mungil sang istri. Yang sontak langsung mendapat protes keras dari si empunya bibir.

"Lepaskan!!! Aku tidak ingin kau ciumm! Aku tidak suka kau cium" heboh meronta ingin dilepas, namun apa daya tenaganya bahkan tidak menggerakkan seincipun tubuh Vernon menjauh.

"Aku mencintaimu." Vernon berucap sambil mengecup lembut dahi sang istri. Mencoba untuk menenangkan istri tercintanya didalam dekapannya.

Semburat merah semakin kentara di pipi gembil Seungkwan menandakan ia sangat malu sekarang.

"Dan aku membencimu" kata si manis menunduk malu, sambil memainkan kancing kemeja milik sang suami.

"Berbohongnya manis sekali sih sayang"

"Ihhh AKU BENCI PADAMU" Seungkwan berteriak histeris bagai sedang digerayangi oleh sang suami.

"Ahahah iya sayang terserah padamu sajalah" didekapnya semakin erat tubuh mungil itu, memutuskan untuk mengalah, Karena perkataan Seungkwan itu harus selalu dituruti dan benar serta bersifat mutlak. Mana berani vernon membantah *bucin alert xD

"Jadi apa kau tidak berniat untuk kekantor vernon-sii?" Mendongak menatap manik sang suami, setelah tadi pelukan keduanya direnggangkan oleh vernon. Mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ketimbang kekantor ayo temani aku berolahraga sayang"

"Hah? Tapikan kau harus kekantor, nanti terlambat. Lagi pula mana boleh seorang CEO mencontohkan budaya terlambat pada pegawainya, Dan lagi kau juga sudah mandikan, nanti berkeringat lagi kalau berolahraga" jawab Seungkwan polos.

"Tidakkah kau mengerti maksud perkataanku sayang?" Ulangnya lagi masih betah untuk menggoda istri manisnya itu.

"Hah?? Maksudmu?"

"maksudku olahraga yang aku mau bukan olahraga yang biasa sayanggg." Ucap Vernon penuh makna.

Sementara Seungkwan hingga sekarang masih sangat kebingungan dengan apa yang suaminya maksudkan.

"Terus olahraga apa dong?" Ujaran polos Seungkwan penuh tanda tanya.

"Olahraga ranjang sayang~, ugh aku menginginkannya" sambungnya lagi dengan senyuman jahil yang langsung dihadiahi death glare milik sang istri.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Seungkwan mendorong suaminya dan mencoba untuk menjauh darinya. Dan berhasil,

Setelah itu dengan segera ia memutuskan untuk pergi menjauhi zona berbahaya itu. Meninggalkan Vernon dengan tawa yang terbahak-bahak dibelakangnya.

"Jeon Hansol Vernon ADALAH PRIA PALING BODOH DAN MESUM SEDUNIA, DAN AKU MEMBENCINYA" ucap Seungkwan sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka berdua, berpura-pura merajuk padahal hatinya bilang suka *capslock jebol

"Aahhahahahaah" tawa puas menggelegar masih saja terdengar dari dalam kamar megah milik Seungkwan dan Vernon saat ini.

Menggemaskan sekali, ada-ada saja tingkah pria manis kesayangan Vernon itu. Seungkwan itu memang sesuatu.

Senyuman teduh sekarang sedang terpatri diwajah tampan milik seorang Jeon Vernon.

Ia tengah mensyukuri hadiah tuhan berupa cinta seorang Choi Seungkwan didalam hidupnya. Sumber kebahagiaannya. Seluruh hidupnya.

"Terima kasih tuhan, kau telah memberiku sesosok malaikat mungil nan manis seperti seungkwan. Semoga kami akan terus bersama selamanya. Aku mencintaimu seungkwan-ahh sangat mencintaimu"

Dannnnn

TBC.

READ!

Wiiiiiii aku nulis apaan. Maaf kalau jelek. Tp kalau suka, jgn lupa dikasi komen yaaa ceritanya biar aku makin semangat nulisnya. kalau minat bisa Di follow jg akun wattpad aku @boolovelyz krn kemungkinan besar akan Up duluan disana kelanjutan cerita ini eheheh, makasih sebumnyaaa :)


	2. Two

Please reviews, like, follow, semuanya deh karena itu penting banget buat author jadi makin semangat nulisnya…

Oh ya follow author juga ya di wattpad boolovelyz, kudu banget follow karena author biasanya memilih up di wp dulu baru ke FFN eheheh thanks before

Ya udah happy reading ya

…...

pagi hari yang cerah, di kota Seoul, mansion kediaman Vernon dan Seungkwan... 

Terlihat Seungkwan, saat ini tengah sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk dirinya dan sang suami. dengan telaten jemari indah Seungkwan memotong sayuran dan menambahkan beberapa bumbu penyedap kedalam masakannya saat ini. namun tidak seperti biasanya, si manis terihat tidak begitu bersemangat. wajahnyapun terlihat sedikit pucat.

_tap.. ..._

Derap langkah sepatu Hansol terdengar menuruni anak tangga, dan segera menuju kearah dapur untuk menghampiri istri manisnya itu.

*_cup.._ "selamat pagi sayang" dikecupnya pipi gembul itu sesampainya ia di dapur tempat sang istri berada

"hmm pagi..:" Seungkwan hanya menjawab seadanya dengan senyum yang seadanya pula, lalu kembali berfokus pada masakannya.

Meski heran dengan tingkah sang istri, namun Hansol tidak ambil pusing. di benaknya, mungkin sang istri hanya sedang terlalu fokus pada masakannya. Namun, ada satu hal yang cukup mengganggunya, hal itu karena, pagi ini bibir indah Seungkwan tampak pucat, dan Hansol sangat membencinya.

Selain itu sesungguhnya ia menyadari bahwa sang istri terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat pagi ini, tidak seperti biasanya. Khawatir? tentu saja, namun untuk saat ini Hansol memutuskan untuk menyimpan dulu rasa khawatirnya dan memilih untuk menuju meja makan, dan menyeruput kopi yang telah dibuatkan oleh sang istri diatas meja.

"caahh.. sarapan sudah siap" Seungkwan datang sembari membawa beberapa piring hidangan sarapan keduanya pagi itu.

"sayang, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ne. aku baik. kenapa?

"kau terlihat pucat sekali, dan kau juga terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat. apa kau sakit.?"

"aku baik-baik saja sayang~ perasaanmu saja. sudah! jangan pasang wajah seperti itu. kau jelek kalau keningmu berkerut. Kau terlihat seperti pria tua :p"

Seungkwan mengakhiri rasa penasaran sang suami dengan candaan, tujuannya untuk sedikit mengurangi ketegangan antra keduanya sekarang, dan iapun memutuskan untuk memulai menyantap sarapan mereka pagi ini. meski begitu, tetap saja hansol masih terus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada istri tercintanya. Bahkan sekarang rasa khawatirnya semakin meningkat.

"kalau kau sakit segera beri tahu aku, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu. dan juga aku sangat membenci wajah pucat mu itu asal kau tau." ._.

"iya sayang~ iya aku mengerti. sudahlah cepat habiskan sarapanmu dan berangkat nanti kau terlambat."

"hmm" mengalah, Hansol memilih untuk mengalah.

tidak ada lagi yang berbicara, baik Seungkwan maupun Hansol keduanya sama-sama larut kedalam kegiatan masing-masing. Namun ini sungguh ... _Aneh_.

selesai keduanya sarapan, dan Seungkwan juga sudah selesai membersihkan sisa makan mereka. kini tiba saatnya Hansol untuk berangkat. Namun rasa khawatir yang dari tadi tidak kunjung hilang kini semakin menjadi. Rasanya ia tidak ingin beranjak kemanapun dan hanya ingin bersama sang istri sekarang ini.

"kau ini, akukan sudah bilang pakai dasimu yang benar Vernon-sii!" ucap Seungkwan sembari merapikan dasi sang suami yang terlihat sedikit miring.

"kan ada istriku tercinta yang bisa selalu merapikannya untukku."

_grepp.._tangan kekar Hansol melingkar indah di pinggang ramping sang istri. menatap lekat wajah manis itu saat ini.

"ih.. tetap sajakan! tidak boleh begini, bagaimana nanti kalau aku tidak bisa merapikan dasi ini. siapa yang akan melakukannya untukmu."

_cup.. _

"kau, Jeon Seungkwan. kau yang akan selalu melakukannya. sekarang ataupun nanti. dan pertanyaan macam apa itu hmm?! jangan bilang kau berniat meninggalkanku."

"ihhh... Kau ini bicara apa sih. akukan cuma berbicara asal saja. lagipula kau susah sekali untuk diberi tahu."

gemas melihat wajah merajuk sang istri. naluri dominan yang dimiliki oleh Hansol tidak bisa tidak membawa keduanya masuk kedalam ciuman penuh cinta di pagi hari nan indah ini *asekk XD

hanya ciuman biasa, tidak menuntut tidak juga bernafsu. hanya ciuman yang hangat dan penuh cinta yang sekarang tengah mereka salurkan melalui bibir masing-masing. menyesap dalam masing-masing bibir yang saling bertautan. _manis.._itulah yang saat ini Hansol rasakan. bibir mungil sang istri selalu menjadi candu baginya.

_"hnnn..." _

dengan lembut Hansol melepas tautan bibir mereka dan...

_/blush/ S_eungkwan tidak dapat menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya saat ini, ingin rasanya ia pergi menjauhi sang suami, namun apa daya tangan kekar itu mesih mengungkung rapat pinggangnya.

_"_sudah ahh sana.. pergi nanti kau terlambat." Seungkwan berkata malu-malu sambil memainkan acak telunjuknya di dada bidang sang suami.

"kau menggemaskan sekali sayangku."

*cup..cup..cupp..* kening, mata, hidung, pipi, dan terakhir bibir. semua sukses diabsen oleh bibir Hansol dengan lembut. dia sungguh tidak tahan bila sang istri sudah bertingkah malu-malu seperti ini.

"hansol! pergi sekarang." Seungkwan berusaha mendorong badan Hansol, namun apa daya tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan sang suami.

"bibir ini, aku agak membencinya pagi ini." ucap hansol sembari mengelus bibir sang istri lembut.

"hah?" ._.?

"bahkan detik ini, bahkan setelah kita berciuman bibir mungilmu masih terlihat pucat sayang, tidak seperti biasanya."

_/blush/ "_kau bicara apa sihh.. sudah ah!"

"aku serius sayang. bibirmu pucat sekali"

"benarkah?" Seungkwan menarik sedikit tubuhnya dan juga menyentuh bibirnya.

"ayo kita kerumah sakit." ucap Hansol secara tiba-tiba dan tegas.

"APA? sayang jangan bercanda aku tidak apa-apa. aku.. a..aku hanya merasa sedikit pusing saja"

"pusing? Seungkwan meski hanya pusing kita tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhmu. ayo kita kerumah sakit."

Seungkwan melangkah untuk mendekatkan kembali tubuh mereka dan menangkup kedua pipi tirus sang suami.

"dengarkan aku, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak butuh kerumah sakit. lagipula aku hanya kurang tidur saja sayang. aku tidur tidak begitu nyenyak semalam. tidakkah kau ingat semalam aku sempat terbangun beberapa kali. dan sekarang yang aku butuhkan hanya tidur. Setelah itu tenagaku pasti akan terkumpul kembali." seungkwan mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan memberikan kecupan hangat dipipi kanan sang suami.

"hahh.. baiklah terserah padamu saja ." Hansol berucap sembari memeluk erat tubuh mungil nan gembul sang istri dan memutuskan untuk berangkat kekantor setelahnya.

sementara itu, seperginya Hansol beberapa menit yang lalu, saat ini dikamar Seungkwan terlihat tidak baik-baik saja. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi si manis. dan bibir mungil itu kembai terlihat memucat, bahkan lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

"pusing~.." seungkwan berkata sembari memijat-mijat kecil keningnya dan memutuskan untuk berbaring saja diatas tempat tidur.

namun tiba-tiba .. _drttttt..drttt..._

terlihat ada panggilan masuk di ponsel Seungkwan. panggilan pertama, diabaikan, kedua juga sama.. hingga panggilan ketiga masuk, dengan perasaan tidak rela dia bangun dan mengambil ponselnya diatas nakas didekat tempat tidurnya.

_"moonbin__is calling"_begitu yang tertera dilayar ponselnya saat ini.

_"yakk!_kenapa lama sekali mengangkat telponnya hah!"

spontan Seungkwan menjauhkan telpon genggamnya lantaran Moonbin yang berteriak diseberang sana dengan begitu keras

"ada apa ?" jawab seungkwan malas

"dasar kau ini! temani aku mencari kado untuk somi ya"

"somi ? dia sudah kembali ke korea?"

"sudah kemarin dia sudah sampai di Seoul, kau tidak tahu?"

"tidak.. dia juga tidak menghubungiku, kau juga tidak bilang!" ucap Seungkwan dengan sedikit terkejut dan terdengar ada nada kesal disana.

"eheheh maaf aku lupa. jadi bagaimana mau ya temani aku membeli kado. lusa somi akan berulang tahun."

*_kenapa aku harus repot-repot mencarki kado untuk wanita itu! arghh Moonbin menyebalkan sekali, kenapa harus wanita itu sih yang dia taksir! mana lagi gk enak badan lagi. huh menyebalkan sekali. tapi kasian juga moonbin" *suara hati ceritanya*_

sedikit berpikir, mengingat kondisinya sekarang sedang tidak baik-baik saja tapi hati kecilnya juga tidak tega dengan Moonbin...

"hmm.. bagaimana ya, aku sedang tidak enak badan moonbinie... besok saja bagaimana?"

"benarkah ? tapi kalau membelinya besok aku tidak yakin akan terkejar, aku juga ingin mengajaknya makan malam. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mencari tempat yang bagus" ada sedikit nada kecewa di suara Moonbin dan itu sangat mengusik hati seungkwan

"jangan bilang kau beralasan hanya karena permasalahan kalian dulu! makanya kau tidak ingin membantuku" Moonbin berucap asal

"kau bicara apa sih! ah sudahlah iyaa-iya AKU TEMANI! Cepat datang dan jemput aku kita persiapkan semuanya." Seungkwan sedikit kesal, namun ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan ucapan Moonbin tadi.

"benarkah ? wahh terima kasih! kau memang yang terbaik seungkwan-ah! _saranghae~"_

"iya-iyaa sudah ah siap-siap sana"

"sip, tunggu aku ya, 15 menit lagi aku jemput. _annyeong~"_

_"_hmmm..."

Seungkwan dengan sangat terpaksa harus bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi bersama Moonbin.

dengan sedikti tertatih Seungkwan melangkahkan kakinya menuju _closet_pakaian dirinya dan Hansol yang terbilang sangat luas itu.

hanyal setelan kemeja putih polos dengan lengan panjang, dan celana jeans biru menjadi pilihan si manis. tidak lupa dia menggenakan hoodie favoritnya pemberian dari sang suami, sebagai pemanis Seungkwan juga memakai beberapa make up diwajahnya. Hal ini juga agar wajah pucatnya itu bisa tersamarkan.

_tin..tin.. _

mendengar suara mobil di halaman mantion mewah miliknya, yang sengkwan tahu siapa tamu terhormatnya itu, langsung saja ia turun dan melangkah menuju pintu utama mansionnya dan Hansol untuk menyambut kedatangan sahabat tercintanya Moonbin.

"kau lama sekali" Moonbin melangkah maju dan menghampiri Seungkwan

"lama kepalamu! kau jugakan baru sampai." Seungkwan juga melangkah maju menghampiri Moonbin dengan wajah merajuk yang menggemaskan

"hahaha .. aku hanya bercanda sahabatku! begitu saja sudah marah"

"kau ini menyebalkan sekali sih" Seungkwan sekarang benar-benar dalam mode merajuk mukanya dibuat seperti orang yang sedang marah. Tapi sesungguhnya itu sungguh sangat percuma, lantaran Seungkwan selalu terlihat menggemaskan saat merajuk. sungguh menggoda iman. Kalau saja Moonbin tidak tahu Seungkwan sudah punya suami, maka detik ini juga dia akan menerkam Seungkwan tanpa ampun.

"ughh kau menggemaskan sekali sih gembul~" ^^. Moonbin mencubit gemas pipi berisi Seungkwan dan menimbulkan pekikan-pekikan indah keluar dari mulut manis seungkwan.

"aww ! moonbin-ah, sakit tahu! menyebalkan! sana pergi saja, aku tidak mau memban... akhh!" T,T seketika Seungkwan limbung kebelakang, namun untung saja Moonbin dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Seungkwan. jika tidak mungkin sekarang pantat seksi kesukaan Hansol itu sudah mencium tanah.

"SEUNGKWAN!"

moonbin-"hei, kau kenapa? apa yang terjadi"

"hmm.. ti..tidak, aa..aku tidak apa-apa." Seungkwan berusaha untuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum kepada Moonbin.

"apa kau sakit? :( baiklah, kita batalkan saja rencana hari ini"

"apa ?! tidak! jangan, mana bisa begitu moonbinie~ aku baik-baik saja." ucap Seungkwan menyakinkan sahabatnya itu sembari memberikan senyuman hangat kepada Moonbin, berusaha untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"tapi kau..terihat kesakitan, dan lagi wajahmu telihat sangat pucat seungkwan-ah"

"yaampun.. moonbinku tersayang, aku tidak apa-apa, sudahlah ayo kita pergi sekarang. lebih cepat lebih baikkan" Seungkwan lalu menarik paksa Moonbin menuju kemobil milik sang sahabat.

"cahh... ayo masuk dan kita berangkat"

"tapi seungkwan-ah, apa kau yakin?" ucap Moonbin ragu

"tentu saja! sudah tunggu apa lagi ayo kita berangkat~"

dan pada akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi

...

sementara itu, Vernon atau Hansol yang saat ini tengah berada diruangannya terlihat duduk dengan sangat gelisah. Tumpukan berkas dihadapannyapun terihat hanya jadi pemanis saja diatas mejanya saat ini. lantaran pria tampan itu saat ini hanya duduk termenung namun sesekali terlihat mengotak atik ponselnya dengan tidak menentu.

_tok..tok..tok.. terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu ruangannya. _

"masuk." tersentak namun Vernon tetap menunjukan wajah tenangnya.

"Pak, ini laporan kerja pak Kim dan pak Lee" terdengar ada nada menggoda di suara si pengantar berkas terlebih saat ini penampilannya bisa dibilang... errr.. Sangat menggoda, tapi Hansol tetap Hansol, hatinya hanya untuk Seungkwan seorang dan Hansol hanya menganggapnya abai.

"iya, terima kasih" ._.

"hmm pak Vernon, apa bapak baik-baik saja, bapak terlihat gelisah, apa bapak sakit?"

si pengantar berkas ternyata masih berusaha untuk menggoda si bos. dan yaa.. Hansol jika dikantor dan di depan rekan-rekan bisnisnya dia lebih dikenal dengan panggilan Vernon, hanya keluarga, dan orang-orang terdekatnya yang biasa memanggilnya dengan panggilan Hansol.

"aku baik-baik saja" ._. jawabnya dingin dan tak terbantahkan

"tapi bapak tampak pucat, apa bapak ingin aku belikan sesuatu?" kali ini si pengantar berkas terlihat sok memasang wajah sedih, dan nada bicaranya juga sengaja dibuat seimut mungkin.

_*menyusahkan__sekali*-vernon #suara hati ceritanya_

_"_Nancy, aku baik-baik saja. kau bisa pergi sekarang."

"hmm tapi pak kau.."

"aku rasa pekerjaanmu tidaklah sedikit, lebih baik kau keluar dan selesaikan tugas-tugasmu itu sekarang." perintah mutlak dan tegas telah vernon keluarkan. Pengantar berkas yang dipanggil Nancy itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, dengan wajah kesalnya dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Vernon, setelah membungkuk sopan pada sang atasan.

"b..baik pak, kalau begitu saya permisi." dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan perasaan gugupnya dia berpamitan.

"hahh.. ada-ada saja tingkahnya, ngomong-ngomong kemana duo menyebalkan Kim Mingyu dan Lee Dokyeom. biasanya mereka akan mengantar sendiri berkas-berkas atau laporan padaku. jarang mereka akan meminta bantuan sekretatrisku."

tidak mau ambil pusing tentang dimana keberadaan dua teman sekaligus karyawan di perusahaannya itu. Terdapat hal yang sekarang lebih menghantui benaknya, yaitu sang istri. dia sungguh sangat khawatir sekarang perasaannya juga tidak enak, ditambah Seungkwan dari tadi juga tidak menjawab beberapa panggilan darinya.

...

di _Mall _

Seungkwan dan Moonbin terlihat telah membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan, selain itu sudah hampir 30 menit mereka berdua berjalan tanpa henti kesana-kemari. dari masuk ke toko pakaian, aksesoris, boneka, hingga toko tas dan sepatu mereka datangi. dan tanpa Moonbin sadari beberapa kali wajah Seungkwan meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya yang kadang-kadang datang menyerang. Seungkwan sendiri hanya diam dan degan sekuat tenaga menahan rasa sakitnya.

dan setelah berbelanja kenapa mereka masih belum selesai-selesai juga, hal ini karena Moonbin masih belum puas dengan beberapa benda yang dia beli sekarang. ketika Seungkwan bertanya mengapa, dia hanya menjawab bahwa "_semakin banyak yang aku beli, maka semakin banyak juga pilihannya. nanti bila sudah semuanya, akan aku pilih mana yang akan aku berikan pada Somi" _

begitu sekiranya, dan Seungkwan? dia tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya mengikuti kemana Moonbin membawanya. seperti sekarang ini. mereka sudah masuk kedalam sebuah toko tas dengan _brand_ternama, GUCC*

"jadi, tas yang mana yang aku harus belikan yang warna hitam, merah, atau Hijau Seungkwan-ah ?" Moonbin bertanya dengan penuh antusias

"semuanya bagus kok" seungkwan berucap seadanya, wajahnya semakin pucat asal kalian tahu.

"yak! kau ini niat membantuku tidak sih?"

sebal dengan jawaban Seungkwan yang tidak ada hasilnya Moonbin lalu menoleh kebelakang dan dibuat terkejut dengan kondisi sahabatnya saat ini. Terduduk lemas di kursi panjang yang disediakan oleh toko tersebut, dengan keringat yang mengalir dari dahinya, dan jangan lupakan bahwa wajah itu semakin pucat sekarang.

"yak! Seungkwan-ah! kau tidak apa-apa?" Moonbin berucap panik dan segera menghampiri si manis.

"a..aku.. moonbinie :')"

" oh tuhan bagaimana ini, ini tidak bisa, ayo kita kerumah sakit sekarang" digenggamnya tangan Seungkwan dan sedikit menarik pergelangan tangan mungil itu, memaksanya untuk mau mengikuti arahannya kali ini.

"moonbin-ah~ _jebal..."_ Seungkwan itu benci rumah sakit, dan dia sangat benci dengan jarum suntik. dia paling sulit untuk diajak kerumah sakit. karena menurutnya, kalau kerumah sakit maka dia akan disuntik, dan itu sangat dibenci olehnya.

"menurut, atau kau kugendong sekarang" tangan kekar Moonbin sudah akan mengangkat tubuh mungil itu, namun tanpa diduga Seungkwan sudah jatuh pingsan terlebih dahulu. Untung ada moonbin yang dengan sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu, dan membawanya kedalam gendongan ala _bridal style_nya.

...

Di **Hanguk National University Hospital** *rumah sakit punyanya papa wonwoo ini eheheh*

saat ini Seungkwan sedang diperiksa oleh dokter, Moonbin hanya bisa menunggu dengan perasaan khawatir yang luar biasa. Tadi dia sudah menghubungi Hansol. dan sungguh Hansol seperti orang kesetanan ketika mendengar kabar sang istri dilarikan kerumah sakit. Untung hanya lewat ponsel, jika bertemu langsung mungkin Moonbin akan babak belur dibuatnya.

_tap..tap... _

suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sedang berlari memenuhi lorong rumah sakit saat ini.

"hahh..hah..hahhh.. Moonbin-sii, apa yang terjadi? dimana istriku? bagaimana keadannya?" Hansol menghujani Moonbin dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Moonbin yang juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi hanya bisa diam. Bingung juga dia harus menjawab apa.

"istriku~ bagaimana bisa dia bersama denganmu?" suara Hansol merendah pertanda ia sedang menahan amarah

"ah.. ... Vernon-sii a...aku.. tadi hanya"

"maaf tuan, apa anda suaminya" seorang dokter tiba-tiba muncul mengintrupsi obrolan menegangkan Hansol dan Moonbin saat ini

"bukan, bukan dia tapi saya suaminya." Hansol dengan cepat menyela, kesal juga rasanya, lantaran dokter itu salah menunjuk siapa suami Seungkwan dengan benar.

"ahh maaf pak. saya kira pria ini adalah suaminya, soalnya dia yang membawa istri anda kesini"

"iya..iya tidak apa-apa, jadi dok, bagaimana keadaan istri saya? apa yang terjadi padanya ? apa saya boleh melihatnya sekarang?" lagi, lagi-lagi Hansol menghujani seseorang dengan pertanyaan, namun kali ini dengan sasaran yang berbeda.

"Dokter Xu.. apa yang terjadi?"

LAGI ! vernon lagi-lagi diintrupsi dan yang menganggunya kali ini adalah Dokter kepala rumah sakit ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jeon Wonwoo, ayahnya Hansol

"_Appa!_ aishh bisakah ini dipercepat aku ingin menemui istrikhu."

"ha..ha..ha.. dasar anak muda, sabar dulu.."

"sabar ?! maaf dokter jika yang sedang sakit adalah keluarga anda atau orang yang anda cintai anda bisa bersabar ?" kali ini nada suara hansol terdengar agak meninggi.

"Selamat." Dokter Xu melangkah maju dan menjabat tangan Hansol"

"hah? maksud anda apa, selamat untuk apa ?" sekarang dia benar-benar bingung dengan situasi yang tengah ia hadapi

"istri anda tengah mengandung. aku belum bisa memastikan sejak kapan karena aku harus memastikannya melaui beberapa pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, namun dilihat dari beberapa gejala yang istri anda tunjukan saya bisa memastikan istri anda sedang hamil saat ini."

terkejut, senang,, bahagia, haru semua perasaan itu sekarang bercampur aduk dalam benak Hansol, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar sekarang.

"_appa.._dokter ini bilang Seungkwan... dia bilang Seungkwan hamil. apa aku bermimpi?" Hansol saat ini meracau tidak jelas. dia sangat terkejut saat ini.

"maaf mengganggu, tapi sebelumnya saya ingin mengingatkan kepada anda bahwa ini bukanlah kehamilan biasa, anda harus ekstra hati-hati dalam menjaga istri anda. Kehamilan pada seorang pria memang sangat rawan. dan hal ini bisa berdampak buruk bagi istri anda, jagalah dia dengan baik."

"b..baik dok saya akan pastikan hal itu, saya akan menjaganya."

"bagus, kalau begitu saya pamit dulu. dan ingat perkataan saya tuan ^^, baiklah kalau begitu sunbaenim saya permisi dulu, saya masih ada pasien lain" sesudah membungkuk dan berpamitan dengan kepala rumah sakit ini sang dokterpun berlalu pergi

tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Hansol langsung masuk kedalam ruangan tempat Seungkwan berada.

"sayang.." Seungkwan memangil suaminya dengan suara yang amat sangat kecil, terlihat juga saat ini dia masih sangat lemah, hal ini karena pusing dikepalanya masih jelas terasa.

namun tiba-tiba, tanpa Seungkwan duga Hansol menghampirinya dengan wajah datar, bahkan dia tidak menjawab panggilannya tadi. Ini... sangat menyakitkan bagi Seungkwan. Hingga tiba-tiba Hansol membuka suaranya ketika sudah berada didekat sang istri dan yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah

.

.

.

hansol- "**kau berbohong"**

dannnnn

TBC !


End file.
